Deshaan
Deshaan, the Deshaan Plain, or the Central Plains is the central grazelands of Morrowind. It is the heartlands of Dunmeri civilization, making up the southern portion of the mainland portion of Morrowind. The city-state of Mournhold is the traditional capital of the province, and it is situated here, amidst Lake Amaya. By game *Deshaan (Online) Description Geography Lagomere The Lagomere region is where the central hills of Deshaan are located; it is the home of the House Indoril Capital of Mournhold, situated in the middle of Lake Amaya. Mountains surround Lagomere throughout the north and west, the roads to the south and east lead to marshlands. Eastern Lagomere is called the Vale of the Ghost Snake, named after an entity that the Ashlanders of the area worship. Lake Amaya continues northeast, towards the Padomaic Ocean. Along the river is the Shad Astula Academy, which is just before the waterfall, only accessible throughout the boatswain in Mournhold Great Bazaar District. Redolent Loam The Redolent Loam is the western basin of Deshaan; it is the home of the House Hlaalu Capital of Narsis, situated south of Lake Hlaalu. The region houses various settlements that are mainly located around Lake Hlaalu and the eastern river. The lake is surrounded by hills leading into the mountains surrounding the area. The northeastern loam is where the Obsidian Gorge is located, a mountain pass connecting Narsis to Mournhold and it is where several merchants settle, considering the convenient location. The township of Serkamora serves as a gateway to the Stonefalls region in the north. Siltreen The Siltreen grazelands are the home of Deshaan's agriculture, with farms throughout the river and the Padomaic Coast. The most notable settlement in the land is Tal'Deic Fortress, a stronghold under the occupation of the Great House Redoran. The only other township worth noting is Selfora, along the road in between the Vale of the Ghost Snake and Tal'Deic. The Shrine of Saint Veloth is situated north of Tal'Deic and it not only houses various relics to Saint Veloth, but it is Veloth's burial grounds. This makes the ruins an extremely holy site in Morrowind. Northeast of the Shrine is Eidolon's Hollow, an ancient ruin filled with Daedra. Fauna Kagouties The Kagouti is a large bipedal predator that is common throughout the province of Morrowind and other areas throughout Tamriel. These creatures are formidable prey with thick skin and sharp tusk, perfect for ramming various defenses. The Kagouti is a part of a family of bipedal reptiles that live throughout Tropical and Volcanic climates in Tamriel, similar to the Guar and the Alit. The Hide of a Kagouti is extremely tough, with ridged plating and solid flesh. These creatures tend to be found alone in the wilderness, or at least with one other Kagouti, the only time when Kagouties gather, are during mating season, which is known to be really loud and aggressive. Once it is over, the Kagouti becomes way more territorial, prompting travelers to avoid them as soon as possible.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/MorrowindKagouti Mating Habits Plague Husk A disease is an uncommon thing throughout Tamriel, though it is prevalent throughout Morrowind, depending on the climate. When the Llodos Plague had afflicted Deshaan, victims would have to undergo a harsh transformation, turning them into a Plague Husk. Even after the plague had dispelled, remnants of the Husk had appeared throughout Deshaan, as seen with the Grove of the Abomination. Victims would have their flesh rot and burn; their Dunmeri skin turns into a brownish-green. These Plague Husks are essentially Zombies, with mindless strength and vomiting at great amounts. Throughout their body are boils of green ooze, that once it is defeated, it accumulates into an explosion of puss and internal juice. Those that are caught in the explosion may succumb to the disease and turn into a Plague Husk. To avoid the Plague Husk is to be covered in the Plague Husk Scent, which smells utterly rancid.The Scent's the Thing Netches The Netch is a mollusk-type creature that is commonly found throughout the province of Morrowind and even areas in Coldharbour. These creatures tend to be found along the coast and waterways of Morrowind, so the Netch is prevalent in places such as Siltreen or the Thir River. There are three variations of the Netch. The Bull Netch is the alpha-male and the largest of the three. They defend their family from invaders and is in charge of hunting. The Betty Netch is the female adult, and the Netch Calf is the youngest. The Netch Leather and Jelly are used for various activities. The former is used to make armor, specifically Medium Armor while the Netch Jelly is used in Alchemy for paralysis poison. As a defense mechanism, the Netch excretes a poisonous gas and whips an opponent with their long, spiky tentacles. Overall, the Netch is rather poisonous, cooked Netch meat is not meant to be consumed. Kwama Hive The most prominent business in Morrowind is operating a mine of Kwamas. The Kwama is a large insectoid that works like ants or bees, with workers and a Queen. It is a large hive mine that burrows through tunnels. There are several variations of the Kwama that work in the mine. The Kwama Queen is a large creature that is immobile and serves as the matriarch of the whole operation. The Queen has a bloated thorax that produces the Kwama Eggs that are cooked in Dunmeri cuisine. It is common knowledge to avoid the Queen as much as you can because the Kwama Hive would become viciously hostile. The Kwama Warrior is the protector of the Hive, constantly attacking invaders of the hive. They are large bipedal Kwama with a thick exoskeleton. The Kwama Worker serves as the overall worker of the hive, digging through the caves and maintaining the eggs produced by the Kwama Queen. They can be defensive over the Hive but are mainly indifferent. Last is the Scrib, tiny variations of the Kwama that have no purpose whatsoever, other than producing Scrib Jelly, which is used in various potions.Kwama Mining for Fun and Profit Giant Wasps Because of the region's proximity to the province of Black Marsh, most of the creatures found there have spilled into the Deshaan Grazelands, and this includes the Giant Wasp. The Giant Wasp is a vile creature that lurks in humid areas, coincidental where the Argonians of the area have lived in. These Wasps have razor-sharp incisors and thin-gripping hook arms that grabbed onto unsuspecting prey. Its main form of defense comes in the form of a large stinger, which pierces through anyone. Victims of the Giant Wasp will have eggs buried in their body, which would then explode out of the body. Their eyes become pure black and a golden-colored drool will come out of their mouth when the eye is stored in the body. Once they are born, they require feeding instantly. Interestingly, depending on the host body, the Giant Wasp's stinger can come in different colors. For example, if the Wasp is born in an Argonian body, their thorax comes in a rainbow-ish hue. It is unknown what the other colors are when it is born in other races.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh Miscellaneous Creatures *Durzog *Dwarven Animunculi *Ghost *Giant Snake *Goblin *Mud Lamprey *Nix-Hound *Ogrim *Old Man Gar *Pikeblenny *Skeleton *Toadstool Tilapia Flora Deshaan sports the typical flora that is seen throughout the province of Morrowind, the towering mushrooms, and the otherworldy plants. The Emperor Parasol is a large mushroom that is seen all throughout Morrowind, these fungal trees produce a delectable moss called the Emperor Parasol Moss, which has various alchemical properties about health. These mushrooms come in different quantities, either they are found in clusters or seldom in the wilderness. They can also be short, in their perspective, and be tall and slightly staggering. The Great House Dres and minor settlements have various plantations in both Deshaan and other fertile grazelands. The most common crop these farms grow is the Saltrice, which mainly comes from southeastern Morrowind. Saltrice is a type of wheat that is brewed into Mazte, which is a common alcoholic drink that is popular in Morrowind. Other than Mazte, Saltrice is made into Deshaan Honeydew Hors D'Ouevre and Narsis Bantam Guar Hash. The Xylaria is an unusual plant that is common throughout the Grazelands of Morrowind. These plants have long, moving tendrils spouting out of the tip. It is unknown what use these plants have in Dark Elven mixtures or concoctions, but they are prevalent nonetheless. Government It is well-known throughout the Empire that the province of Morrowind is governed by the Great Houses, political parties that survey the various spheres of influence in society, which includes, agriculture, economy, education, religion, and warfare. The five cornerstones of civilization. Each of the Great Houses has their own capital, built in their unique image. The city-states of Mournhold and Narsis are the capitals of the Great Houses of Indoril and Hlaalu respectively. House Hlaalu represents the economy and their traditional color is yellow. They are experts in the art of trading and are known to have close relations with the Third Empire of Cyrodiil. Like the Empire, House Hlaalu allows the freedom of religion and other practices in that fashion. The origins of House Hlaalu date back to several years and their ideas follow the book, "The Book of Grasping Fortune." The House Hlaalu-folk aspire for peace within the Ashlands and Grazelands of Morrowind, though as fate would have it, this would not be the case when House Hlaalu lost the status of Great Houses to the more obscure House Sadras. This decision was carried out by the Great House Redoran. House Hlaalu architecture shares a resemblance to the Imperials. They come in clay, multi-floored style buildings with arched entryways and modestly decorated exteriors. As the traditional Hlaalu saying goes, "To trade fairly and freely is to honor the Three." - Saint Veloth the Pilgrim is the patron saint of House Hlaalu.Great Houses of MorrowindUnderstanding House Hlaalu House Indoril represents religion and their traditional color is blue. The Great House Indoril fervently worships the Tribunal Temple and upholds their laws. Unlike House Hlaalu, the Indoril-elves have openly opposed the integration of Imperial culture into Morrowind, and they would instead preserve ancient Dunmeri culture, believing it is their sworn duty. Not only do they worship the Tribunal, but they honor the Saints of Morrowind and the Good Daedra, which consists of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala respectively. Throughout Mournhold and their territories, the House Indoril employ the Ordinators, the temple guard and general militia that enforces the laws of the Tribunal and the Empire. Ordinators come into four sub-factions throughout the Indoril and Temple Districts. The Order of the Watch is the usual town guard that is seen throughout Tamriel, enforcing the law in the name of the Tribunal. The Order of War is the military of House Indoril, battling the sworn enemies of the Tribunal and House Indoril. They can be found on the battlefield. The Order of Doctrine and Ordination are militant scholars that study the writings of the Tribunal. They can be found in places such as the Mournhold Temple and the Temple Canton of Vivec City. The Order of Inquisition actively seek out insubordination within Morrowind that goes against the Tribunal. They are the special forces of the Ordinators.Understanding House IndorilOrdinators: A Comprehensive Guide Religion Ever since the fateful Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 700, the Tribunal has been the topic of religion in Morrowind. The Tribunal consists of the three god-kings of Morrowind, Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec, collectively known as the ALMSIVI. Each of the Living Gods has their own domain in Morrowind. Almalexia's domain is the city-state of Mournhold, which expanded into the greater city of Almalexia. Almalexia is also known as Mother Morrowind because she represents compassion and sympathy, not to mention the protector of the weak and unfortunate. The Tribunal Temple in Mournhold serves as her home, ever since the Sack of Mournhold in 1E 2920. According to several myths, Almalexia was born in Mount Assarnibibi in the Molag Amur region of Vvardenfell, where Molag Bal had overseen the ninety-nine lovers of Boethiah, one of them gave birth to Almalexia. Her actual origin is unknown to this day. Almalexia was fervently worshipped throughout the eras until in 4E 5 when Red Mountain erupted and caused Tribunal worship gradually decrease. Deshaan has been the center of significant events in Morrowind. Saint Veloth traveled to Resdayn by order of Boethiah, and established various settlements, including Narsis and Eidolon's Hollow, with the latter being a holy site for the Good Daedra of the Dunmeri Pantheon. The Good Daedra are mainly the original Tribunal, which consists of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala. When the Tribunal betrayed Indoril Nerevar for the attempt of godhood, Azura cursed them with the creation of the Nerevarine Prophecy, where Indoril Nerevar would be resurrected to defeat the Tribunal and to usher in a new era for the Dark Elves. That event would come in 3E 427 when the Nerevarine had killed Dagoth Ur and Almalexia, who murdered Sotha Sil before her demise. The Dissident Priests returned to the Tribunal Temple and took over, bringing about the New Temple, which worships the Good Daedra. House Indoril lost significant power with the death of the Tribunal. As of now, the House of Reclamations has become the dominant religion in not only Deshaan but the rest of Morrowind.The Reclamations History Merethic Era The Prophet Veloth & his journey to Resdayn The Aldmer of Aldmeris traveled north to the modern-day province of the Summerset Isles, where they established the earliest settlements of modern-day Tamriel. As time went on, groups of Elves began to spread across the continent, one of them being the Chimer. Veloth was a Chimer born into nobility along with his elven brethren. On one fateful day, Veloth was visited by Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots, who told the Chimer that even mortals could ascend to godhood. When told his peers about this, they rejected him, ultimately exiling him from his home. But during that time, he garnered various followers, and he took them to the promised land, the modern-day province of Morrowind. The journey was relentless, but the Chimer continued to follow Veloth, for his words brought them strength. Eventually, the Chimeri arrived onto Morrowind, establishing various settlements. Deshaan, even today holds influence from Veloth's time. The city-state of Narsis-Where-All-Fervently-Praise-the-Prophet-Veloth was created along the shores of Lake Hlaalu. The temple of Eidolon's Hollow was the holiest site in Morrowind for the House of Reclamations. The Shrine of Saint Veloth is where the Prophet Veloth would be buried. All through Deshaan, his artifacts are preserved, from Muth Gnaar to Selfora. Veloth's legacy would last forever as Morrowind grows. The idea that mortals could ascend to godhood when the Tribunal had begun to appear ever since the Battle of Red Mountain.Veloth the PilgrimExodus from SummersetThe Fall of TrinimacRelics of Saint Veloth First Era Sack of Mournhold; Battle between Gods During the waning years of the first era in 1E 2920, the city-state of Mournhold was ruled by Brindisi Dorom, a member of the Great House Indoril. At the time, Duke Dorom had a mistress who hailed from House Redoran, named Turala. At some point in time, Turala became pregnant with Brindisi's child, much to the dismay of the duke. When he had realized what was going on, he banished Turala out of Morrowind. At the Kavas Rim Pass, Turala gave birth to her child, Bosriel with the help of unknown entity. In her travels, Turala met a man named Cassyr Whitley, a veteran of the Four Score War, originating from the Barony of Dwynnen. Cassyr held a serious grudge with Vivec of the Tribunal when he denounced the Breton spy of his duty when he was inadvertently responsible for Cyrodiil's victory over Morrowind in the Four Score War. Both travelers went their separate ways, and both Turala and Bosriel encountered the Skeffington Coven, a witches group in the Northern Iliac Bay. At one point, Cassyr and Turala had reunited, both residing in the Skeffington Wood. At some point, an Orcish raiding party attacked the Skeffington Coven, killing everyone including the young Bosriel. As Turala was grieving and cursing their name, Cassyr lied to Turala, claiming that the Orcs were sent by Duke Brindisi Dorom. Enraged, Turala called upon the powers of Mehrunes Dagon to destroy Mournhold, the Duke's domain.2920, vol 01 - Morning Star2920, vol 08 - Last Seed2920, vol 10 - Frostfall On the 12th of Sun's Dusk, a large gout of hellfire was what remained of the central courtyard at Castle Mournhold, spewing pillars of lava into the sky, blotting the clouds in the process. Heavy smoke riddled the streets while winged-creatures flew across the city-state, killing anything moving in fear. Mehrunes Dagon looked over the Sack of Mournhold, smiling, witnessing the destruction caused by his name until a light javelin pierced the Daedric Prince, which was thrown by Sotha Sil, whose accompanied by Almalexia. And so, the three entities battled each other over the burning city of Mournhold. In the end, Mehrunes Dagon was gravely wounded, as well as Almalexia, who was practically dead. Because of the Almalexia remained in Mournhold, overlooking the city's reconstruction and becoming their sacred guardian. It is unknown what became of both Cassyr Whitley and Turala Skeffington.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk Second Era War of Two Houses; Hlaalu's Victory over Dres Throughout the eras, the Great Houses of Morrowind have had animosity towards each other, and this is not something unique among the Houses, but there have been very few instances where the Great Houses wage war with each other. The city-state of Narsis is the capital of the Great House Hlaalu, and the area around it was subjugated to a conflict between House Hlaalu and House Dres, whose capital city is Tear, which is considered a part of the Deshaan Plains. In 2E 559, the Great Houses of Hlaalu and Dres fought each other in an area south of Narsis. The conflict's purpose was for control over the territory. During construction of a trading post, House Hlaalu was ambushed by House Dres. The workforce led by Purilla Falen was forced to hold their position until their Mage was able to open a portal to Narsis. The workforce was heavily outnumbered, with seven warriors plus one mage. In the end, three warriors including Purilla Falen remained alive, representing House Hlaalu. The portal to Narsis had finally opened, and a wave of Hlaalu Merchant-Warriors entered the fray, securing victory for House Hlaalu. Purilla Falen had died after the battle before she could have been healed. She was remembered as a Hero of House Hlaalu.War of Two Houses The Battle of Stonefalls & the Ebonheart Pact During the Interregnum in 2E 572, the continent of Tamriel was invaded by the Snow Demons of Kamal, under the leadership of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, whose invasion force had wreaked havoc across Northern Tamriel. The Second Akaviri Invasion had attacked areas such as the Telvanni Peninsula and eventually the city-state of Windhelm. When word of the Akaviri force had reached Mournhold, Almalexia herself called upon the warriors of Morrowind to gather and combat this threat, having Tanval Indoril leading the helm. After bypassing the Rift, the Akaviri attacked the Dark Elves in the mainland Ashlands, but in the end, the Dunmeri force was forced to retreat eastward, with the Akaviri following suit. Before they could defeat the Dark Elves, the Nords of Skyrim appeared to the west, cornering the Kamali at Vivec's Antlers. Both the Nords or Dark Elves were unable to break the Akaviri's hold until the Argonian Shellbacks of Black Marsh had arrived from Deshaan in the south, led by Heita-Meen. The three forces combined their powers and were able to destroy the Akaviri Army at the Battle of Stonefalls. What came out of the conflict was the formation of the Ebonheart Pact, one of the greatest alliances in the history of Tamriel.The Second Akaviri Invasion The Llodos Plague; Enter the Maulborn During the Interregnum in 2E 582, a deadly disease known as the Llodos Plague began to spread across the Deshaan Plains, from Lake Hlaalu to the Padomaic Coast. The Dark Elves of Deshaan became seriously afflicted by the disease, looking for various ways to get a cure. Suspiciously, a group called the Maulborn had begun to arise throughout Deshaan, offering everyone a cure, making themselves out as saviors. The township of Serkamora was one of the first places that were afflicted by the disease, and so the Maulborn intervened to offer healing people with the disease. With the influx of the diseased, the town of Serkamora was renamed to Quarantine Serk. The Maulborn took to the Catacombs, where they would use it as a quarantine. But the Maulborn's intervention did not come with suspicion. Aerona Berendas was a citizen of the Serk and was very suspicious to the Maulborn when her brother, Dethisam Berendas was taken to the Quarantine, and the group would not give more curative. With the help of an estranged warrior, Aerona would learn from Dethisam that the Maulborn were responsible for the plague and were attempting to turn the afflicted into Plague Husks. When they left the catacombs, bottles of the curative were retrieved and given to the people, so that more bottles were made. With contents of the potion were noted and the people of the Serk had replicated the cure to the Llodos Plague, which consists of herbs including Kyne's Heart, Sour Milk Tea, and Dragon Scale Mushrooms.Events in Bad MedicineEvents in Proprietary FormulaEvents in Race For the Cure Pollution at Lake Hlaalu & the Narsis Kidnappings The word about the Llodos Plague had spread throughout Deshaan, creating paranoia. Many citizens of the Redolent Loam evacuated to the city-state of Mournhold. Narsis has undergone its fair share of paranoia, people are in a constant state of panic when several townsfolk began to disappear throughout Narsis, seemingly kidnapped. Councilor Ralden gave the command to Giron Sadri for the City Guards. Giron Sadri wanted to seal off the city to prevent the spread of the disease, but Ralden wants to keep it open since Narsis is a trading center, but he does admit to the recent decrease in visitors. The estranged warrior from the Serk arrived onto Narsis and offered their aid in the recent disappearances, talking with Giron Sadri as well. The warrior spoke with several townsfolk for information. The warrior met Naryu Virian, an Agent of the Morag Tong that was hired for the same purpose they were. Evis Marys was a citizen of Narsis that was hired to bring shipments of the Llodos Plague. According to several citizens, mysterious crates began to appear in Narsis and people the contents. A book was recovered stating how well the plague works with corpse's blood and it needs to be dumped into wells. These findings were reported to Councilor Ralden.Events in For Their Own Protection With this information, Councilor Ralden puts the city-state of Narsis on lockdown, preventing movement through Narsis. When reporting to Giron Sadri, the estranged traveler was sent to the shores of Lake Hlaalu, where the Maulborn were camped out. At the campsite, the traveler discovered that the Maulborn had dumped the concoctions containing the plague into the Lake, to poison the people. It was here the traveler reunited with Naryu Virian, who reveals that Giron Sadri was in league with the Maulborn and wants the traveler dead, the two returned to Narsis to confront Sadri. By the time they returned, both Ralden and Sadri disappeared, bring more suspicion to Giron Sadri. With the help of the townsfolk in Narsis, the estranged traveler was able to find the missing people and learned that Giron Sadri escaped to the nearby Narsis Ruins. The traveler followed suit and defeated the Hlaalu councilman at the ruins. Narsis was saved, but the plague is still moving, towards the city-state of Mournhold. Naryu Virian looks for the estranged warrior for another mission.Events in Unwanted GuestsEvents in Fighting BackEvents in Hiding in Plain Sight Routing at the Maulborn at the Obsidian Gorge With the situation at Narsis dealt with, the warriors of House Hlaalu began to make their move on the Maulborn, who are situated at the Obsidian Gorge, the primary trading route between Narsis and Mournhold. Under the command of Captain Diiril, House Hlaalu had begun a investigated the Obsidian Gorge, securing the area before they could continue with the bottles of Plague Husk Scent. Naryu Virian and the estranged warrior traversed the battle at Obsidian Gorge, where the warrior encountered the battle-damaged, Scout Mamyne, who told them that Maulborn created a stronger potent of the plague and planned to infect Mournhold. Mamyne had the champion gather six forged shipping manifests for Mournhold and brought it to Captain Diiril. With Mamyne's intel, the Maulborn had taken several scouts into the Daedric ruins.Events in Death Trap The Maulborn Agents at the Obsidian Gorge used wards to protect themselves from the spread of the plague. Captain Diiril found the crates of Plague Husk Scent and planned to destroy it, to route out the Maulborn. By both Virian and the warrior's order, the crates were destroyed and the diseased spread throughout the Gorge. The traveler rendezvoused with Captain Diiril at the Apothecarium, where Merdyndril, the creator of the plague was hiding. Unfortunately, Diiril was infected by the plague, and the warrior was forced to kill both Merdyndril and Diiril. The Plague was no longer able to be made, and the plague at the Gorge was eliminated with the potent from the Serk. Deshaan was freed from the plague, but the Maulborn was still active. By order of Varon Davel, an ally of Ralden and Virian, the traveler left for Mournhold, the center of Deshaan.Events in PaybackEvents in Plague Bringer Civil Uproar in Mournhold & the Maulborn's plot against the Three News of the Llodos Plague spread, ironically like the plague, all over Deshaan, prompting a state of panic throughout the Grazelands. All over the region, people fled for Mournhold in the attempt to avoid the plague, but this had made the city more of a target to the Maulborn. The Ordinators had to take extra precautions by having newly-arrived citizens sign a registrar to enter the city. When the estranged warrior had arrived onto Mournhold, they were called upon by Almalexia herself, who gave them the task of uncovering the Maulborn in her city. The warrior met with Naryu Virian at the Flaming Nix at the Plaza of the Gods, where they would investigate the presence of House Dres, who are allies of the Maulborn. With the key of a courier, the two infiltrated the Mournhold Underground through the House Dres Farmstead. Deep in the Underground sewers, Maulborn Commander Kalara had kidnapped Farona Telvanni of the local Mages Guild and amassed a small army from underneath the Mournhold Temple. Both the warrior and Virian fought against the Maulborn Militia but were ultimately outnumbered, until Almalexia herself had appeared before the two travelers. With her divine power, she teleported both warriors out of the sewers and obliterated the threat in the sewers. Although, remnants of the invading force was able to escape Almalexia's wrath, and so they continued their assault on Mournhold, through the Tribunal Temple of Mournhold.Events in A Favor ReturnedEvents in the Mournhold Underground Assault on the Tribunal Temple & Veloth's Judgment The assault on the Tribunal Temple had commenced under the command of Sathram, a Maulborn priest and Magistrix Vox, leader of the Maulborn Cult. With their summoned Daedra, the Maulborn was able to take control of the Tribunal Temple, forcing everyone out in the process. Using Daedric Magic, Magistrix Urili Vox had taken the Judgment of Saint Veloth from the High Chapel, taking it deep into the grazelands of Siltreen. Almalexia tasked the estranged warrior with rooting out the Maulborn from the temple. When the warrior entered the temple, they fought through various Daedric creatures such as the Watcher and closing the several portals bringing in the Daedra. As Vox escaped, Sathram held the Tribunal Temple, giving the Magistrix the time to escape. The High Chapel where Sathram was located, is sealed off and the warrior needed to gain the blessings of the Tribunal to enter the Temple. The warrior took upon various trials relating to the Tribunal's sphere of influence. With blessings of the three, the champion was able to enter the High Chapel, battling Sathram and defeating him. Mournhold was saved from the Maulborn, but Magistrix Vox and Veloth's Judgment were still at large. She was reportedly heading for Selfora.Events in the Seal of Three Restless Spirits in Selfora & the Forlorn One After the events in Mournhold, Magistrix Vox had wielded the Judgment of Saint Veloth, an artifact with immense capabilities. The region would know the power that Vox wielded when she arrived onto the town of Selfora. The town was swarming with restless spirits, and a large crater was in the middle of the town square. The survivors fled to the local inn to protect themselves from the spirits. Our estranged warrior arrived in Selfora to help Elynisi Arthalen, a citizen of Selfora who had lost her father during the recent attack. The traveler left for the Tribunal Temple in Selfora, where they met the Forlorn One, a spirit that died from the attack. The spirit begins to show the traveler visions of the past, including when the Magistrix arrived onto Selfora Temple, stealing the Holy Vessel of Veloth and killing the priests of the Temple. One of the priests was Tidyn Arthalen, who became the Forlorn One. With his divine power, the estranged warrior fought the Echo of Vox at the central crater, freeing the town of the restless spirits. With the Tidyn's knowledge, the warrior traveled to the Shrine of Saint Veloth, where Vox had taken the Judgment and Holy Vessel of Saint Veloth.Events in Restless SpiritsEvents in Rescue and Revenge Desecration at Saint Veloth's Shrine & the Daedric Attack Magistrix Vox and her legion of Daedra attacked the Shrine of Saint Veloth, one of the holiest places in Morrowind. Her disturbance caused Saint Veloth's power to fade away, blurring the line connecting the Acolytes of the area from the Prophet. The Ebonheart Pact and the Ordinators of Mournhold had intervened in the situation, under the command of Ordinator Muron. The Daedra invaded the Shrine and killed several Acolytes in the process. The estranged warrior joined the fray and rebuilt the Reliquary of Saint Veloth, giving them the ability to commune with the spirit of Saint Veloth himself. The Prophet Veloth gave the warrior insight on Vox's exploits in the area, telling them that Vox escaped for Eidolon's Hollow. He gave them his blessing and the ability to enter a plane, where all of the souls of the Judgment's victims reside. In that plane is Meram Vox, the Magistrix's son and her drive for leading the Maulborn. The Ordinator would battle against Vox's militia at the Battle of Eidolon's Hollow.Events in a Saint Asunder Battle of Eidolon's Hollow & the Fall of Vox The Ruins of Eidolon's Hollow devolved into a battlefield, between the Ordinators of Mournhold and the Daedric Horde that Urili Vox had summoned, replacing the now-defunct Maulborn. Her legions of Daedra were able to hold back the Ordinators until the estranged warrior had intervened, defeating the high-ranking Daedra overlooking the battle. The warrior was able to infiltrate Eidolon's Hollow and encounter a Chimeri ghost known as Aspera the Forgotten, who showed the warrior the Magistrix's past. Earlier in the year, Urili Vox was the Magistrix of Morals at the Tribunal Temple of Mournhold. At one point, Meram Vox, Urili's son had communed with Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots, who told him to forsake the Tribunal, for they are false gods. Meram attempted to steal the Judgment of Saint Veloth until he was discovered by Almalexia, who destroyed the Dark Elf with the hammer, despite Urili's pleas. Even when people such as Tidyn Arthalen had supported Meram, the Dunmeri youth had his fate sealed by the hands of Mother Morrowind. In the shadows, Urili plotted against the Tribunal, establishing connections with Merdyndril and Sathram, thus leading to the events of today. With this knowledge, the warrior sought the spirit of Meram Vox, to put the Magistrix at ease. Eventually, Magistrix Urili Vox was defeated and the Deshaan region was saved. Though a new threat would appear in the region of Shadowfen.Events in Into the Mouth of MadnessEvents in Motive for Heresy Foundation of Almalexia City & Queen Barenziah Several years later during the waning years of the Interregnum, Tiber Septim invaded the province of Morrowind after Hammerfell, attacking the country along the western border, from the faraway city-states Blacklight and Kragenmoor. The Septim Grand Army advanced into the Deshaan Plains, towards the city-state of Mournhold. In response to this, Almalexia commissioned an extension for Mournhold, doubling in size than the current Mournhold, being dubbed Almalexia, following the same trend as other Tribunal domains (i.e. Vivec City and Sotha Sil). But regardless, Mournhold was sacked by the forces of Tiber Septim, the King and Queen of Mournhold were killed amidst the conflict, leaving their child, Barenziah orphaned amidst the rubble. Barenziah would be discovered by Symmachus, a Dark Elven general of the Imperial Legion. Symmachus left Barenziah in the care of Count Sven Advensen, a retired member of the Legion that was given leadership of Darkmoor, a township in Skyrim. As time went on, the Conquest over Morrowind ended with the Treaty of the Armistice and Barenziah returned to the throne of Mournhold, with Symmachus as her husband. She would rule Mournhold into the third era and throughout the Septim Dynasty.On MorrowindThe Real Barenziah, Book IThe Real Barenziah, Book II[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/zenimax-online-writers-reddit-ama Zenimax Online Writer's Reddit AMA] Third Era The Arnesian War & the Death of King Symmachus During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. Civil unrest had spread throughout Tamriel; the provinces had warred against each other one such conflict was the Arnesian War. The region of Deshaan was undefined, and many settlements dotted the landscape or at least the general area. The cities of Mournhold and Narsis were situated on the east and south ends of the province respectively. Smaller townships including Silnim Dale and Amber Forest inhabit the region.Events in Queen Barenziah ruled the city-state of Mournhold all throughout the Septim Dynasty, from Tiber Septim to Uriel Septim VII, with Symmachus at her side. At some point in time, the couple had two children, Helseth Hlaalu and Morgiah, both of whom would grow up to become substantial leaders. The Arnesian War had begun in Deshaan, more so in the nearby city-state of Tear, the capital of House Dres. Civil unrest had started to evolve in Mournhold, prompting Barenziah to travel to the Imperial City, to speak with Uriel VII, not knowing that Jagar Tharn was impersonating him. Meanwhile, in Mournhold, Symmachus remained at the Royal Palace to fend off the revolt, but he had ultimately succumbed to the attacks, dying in battle. Once Barenziah returned to Mournhold, she was met with the unfortunate news and grieved for quite some time. Around this time, she met Eadwyre, the King of Wayrest, who was a long-time friend of Symmachus. Eventually, the two were married and so Barenziah, with her two children moved to High Rock and the Kingdom of Wayrest. In her place, Athyn Llethan took over as the High King of Mournhold, under the name of House Hlaalu.Biography of Barenziah, v 3Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind Return of Barenziah & High King Helseth Hlaalu Sometime after the Warp in the West in 3E 417, Barenziah and Helseth returned to Mournhold, while Morgiah lived in Firsthold with her new husband. High King Athyn Llethan was elderly during his reign, and coincidentally when Helseth arrived, Llethan had mysteriously died, somewhat seen as calculated. With Barenziah retiring as a ruler, Helseth Hlaalu assumed the throne as the King of Morrowind, residing in the Royal Palace of Mournhold. Helseth was known throughout the realms for being ruthless in politics, going through that extra mile of blackmailing, bribery, and even assassination. In 3E 427, the sub-continent of Vvardenfell has undergone noteworthy events, including the death of Dagoth Ur, suppression of the Blight, and the sudden appearance of the Nerevarine. Having a reputation for assassinations, King Helseth sent the Dark Brotherhood to kill the Nerevarine but what came out of it was the destruction of the Brotherhood and the whole ordeal being dismissed like it was nothing. The Nerevarine continued their stay in Mournhold.Events in Dark Brotherhood AttacksEvents in Hunt the Dark Brotherhood Almalexia's Newest Champion & the Fabricants of Sotha Sil As time went on, the Nerevarine had taken missions from Helseth Hlaalu and even orders from Almalexia herself. According to records, the Nerevarine undertook various missions, ranging from destroying a Goblin Army created by Helseth to cleansing an ancient shrine of the Dead found in Old Mournhold. At one point, Almalexia tasked the Nerevarine, unknowing that this warrior was the Nerevarine, to retrieve the Mazed Band from the clutches of the long-dead Barilzar, the former apprentice of Sotha Sil. The Mazed Band has special properties, including teleportation and opening rifts in between time and space. Afterwards, a pack of Verminous Fabricants stormed Plaza Brindisi Dorom, fighting against the Ordinators of the area. With the Fabricants destroyed, Almalexia sends the Nerevarine to investigate, where they discovered the ruins of Bamz-Amschend and the Clockwork City. With this intel and believing that this warrior is the Nerevarine, she sends them to re-forge Trueflame, the Blade of Indoril Nerevar. The ruins of Bamz-Amschend were used by Almalexia, to control the weather throughout Mournhold and Deshaan. Mother Morrowind had the Nerevarine turn on Karstanghz-Beharn to summon ashstorms so that the people of Mournhold would respect her power. Afterwards, Almalexia disappears and returns, giving the Nerevarine the task of assassinating Sotha Sil, her longtime friend and member of the Tribunal.Events in Barilzar's Mazed BandEvents in An Attack on MournholdEvents in Investigate Bamz-AmschendEvents in A Show of PowerEvents in The Blade of Nerevar The Fall of Almalexia & the Nerevarine Prophecy The Nerevarine continued into Bamz-Amschend and took a portal to the Clockwork City, battling various Fabricants with Trueflame in hand. As the warrior continued into the fortress, they arrived into the Dome of the Imperfect where they discovered the long dead-corpse of Sotha Sil, displayed onto his own contraption. As the Nerevarine was leaving the City, they are encountered by Almalexia, who has gone mad upon learning that her divinity and her power was going to be gone forever, should the Nerevarine succeed in their quest. But the Nerevarine Prophecy is meant to come to an end, and so the warrior battled Almalexia the Mad, whose was in possession of Hopesfire. In the end, Almalexia was ultimately defeated, wasted away within the vaults of the Clockwork City. The Daedric Prince of Dawn, Azura, came forth to the Nerevarine, stopping the ash storms from attacking Deshaan. As Almalexia and Sotha Sil disappeared from Morrowind, Vivec had disappeared himself, but his fate is unknown. The Nerevarine had either killed him or the God had gone into hiding. The Death of Almalexia and Sotha Sil held impact in their own respective domain, but Vivec's death had not only affected Vivec City but it had changed Morrowind as we see into the fourth era.Events in The Mad God Fourth Era The Effects of the Red Year; Mourning in Mournhold As time went on, the Ministry of Truth that remained suspended above Vivec City had finally crashed into the city-state in 4E 5. According to records at the time, the area around the city turned deathly silent, and the ground had begun to rumble. The meteor crashed into Vivec City, causing a chain reaction that led to the eruption of Red Mountain. The entirety of Vvardenfell was destroyed by the molten lava, from Gnisis to Sadrith Mora. Areas throughout Morrowind were affected. Southern Solstheim was hit with ravaging ashstorms, obliterating the Hirstaang Forest and the faraway city-state of Tear was hit by various earthquakes, resulting in the walls to collapse. Mournhold and Narsis were not affected by the Red Year, though the people were in a state of grieving. Mournhold was the epicenter of Dunmeri society, so people in the city-state had family all throughout Vvardenfell. There was not a single night where people were not grieving intensely, at the dead of night. Fortunately, a House Redoran councilman in Mournhold took the initiative and created a relief effort about a month after the event. The current status of this effort is unknown, but places such as Balmora had undergone reconstruction. But as Morrowind had brought itself back from devastation, worship over the Tribunal had begun to dwindle greatly. Effects of the Red Year; the New Temple Ever since the events in Mournhold, worship surrounding the Tribunal had begun to dwindle significantly. When the Red Year had occurred, it served as the final straw for Tribunal worship in Morrowind. Even through the terror, there were sects of Dark Elves that still believed in the Tribunal, though it soon left them completely. The Dissident Priests of the Holamayan Monastery took advantage of the situation, ushering in the New Temple, a religion surrounding the original Tribunal of the Dunmer, the Good Daedra. The Tribunal was then given the position as Saints, so they were not completely forgotten, nor forsaken. The Ashlanders of Morrowind was pardoned and returned to modern-day Morrowind society. Groups such as the Mabrigash Tribe and the Vereansu Tribe were brought into the New Temple. House Indoril had suffered greatly from this transition, but it is considered a Great House when the priesthood and Indoril were considered one of the same. Those who follow the House of Reclamations are considered a part of the Great House Indoril. The New Temple would be established all throughout Morrowind. Conquest over Morrowind; Enter the An-Xileel of Argonia While the province of Morrowind suffered through the Red Year, the Argonians of Black Marsh had thrived through the rising power of the An-Xileel, a government inspired by the Hist. It was because of the An-Xileel, Black Marsh was able to survive the Oblivion Crisis, driving the Daedric Horde back into Oblivion. But as the An-Xileel grew, they had grown hungry, yearning for more power. The An-Xileel advanced into Morrowind, encompassing areas from Deshaan, all the way to the Telvanni Peninsula. The newly-created Accession War had ravaged Morrowind greatly; the Argonian Invasion Force sacked city-states such as Mournhold and Tear. Mournhold and the greater city-state of Almalexia were obliterated by the Argonians, forcing the entire Dunmeri government to change drastically. With their capital in ruins, the Dark Elves changed it to the city-state of Blacklight, the capital of the Great House Redoran. Because of this, House Redoran evolved into a higher status where they govern the rest of the Great Houses. Things would take a turn for the worst when the An-Xileel moved to the northeast, attacking House Telvanni, to the point where the Great House has faced near-extinction. Small sects of the Telvanni moved to Skyrim, specifically in places such as Winterhold or the Rift. Even groups of Argonians invaded faraway Solstheim, though it failed. But as time went on, Mournhold was rebuilt, bustling as usual. House Indoril in Mournhold created a building in Plaza Brindisi Dorom for the upcoming pilgrims and priests.Lymdrenn Tenvanni's JournalTo Milore from Nilara''Dialogue from Adril Arano The Fall of House Hlaalu & the Rise of House Sadras The Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433 had left Morrowind in a state of disrepair, events such as the Fall of Ald'ruhn were evident of the battle that Morrowind had lost. The Third Empire had withdrawn from Morrowind, to defend their homeland of Cyrodiil and because of that, Morrowind was hit greatly. As a result of this, the Great Houses of Morrowind pinned the blame onto House Hlaalu, who had pushed for the Septim Empire's integration into the province. As a result, by order of House Redoran, House Hlaalu had their title of Great House revoked for the time being, with their replacement being the newly-named Great House Sadras. But as it would soon come to be, House Hlaalu did not sit well with this news and held a vendetta against House Redoran specifically. The first major attack on House Redoran was in the frontier colony of Raven Rock, located in the island region of Solstheim. It was here that Lleril Morvayn had ruled from, being a member of the House Redoran Council. Morvayn would have an attempt on his life by Vilur Ulen, would be captured and put to death. Eventually, his allies of House Hlaalu moved into Raven Rock under the guise of a family, governed by Vendil Ulen, who posed as Vendil Severin. Eventually, his plot to assassinate Lleril was put to an end by an estranged warrior, who helped restore Raven Rock Mine and defeating General Falx Carius at Fort Frostmoth.History of Raven Rock, Vol. IIIDialogue from Lleril MorvaynEvents in "Served Cold" It is unknown whatever happened to the various settlements residing in the Hlaalu District. With House Sadras assuming the role of Great House and replacing House Hlaalu, it can be considered that settlements such as Narsis, Ebonheart, and Balmora had fallen under the control of House Sadras. There have been several instances where House Hlaalu is referred to as a Great House, dating as far back as 4E 201, implying that their revoked status is not entirely lost. Regardless, House Hlaalu has a presence beyond Morrowind, as a descendant of the Great House Hlaalu owns property along the Yorgrim River near Windhelm, among other areas occupied by relatives.Dunmer of SkyrimThis contains speculation that is based on assumptions and minor hints seen throughout and the downloadable content that was released for the game. As of now, there is little information regarding the topic. Locations Regions *Lagomere *Redolent Loam *Siltreen Settlements *Mournhold **Godsreach **Great Bazaar **Mournhold Temple **Plaza Brindisi Dorom **Royal Palace **Temple Courtyard **Quondam Indorilia **Mournhold Outlaws Refuge *Narsis **Hlaalu Kinhouse **Shrine of the Hidden Saints **Velothi Reverie *Hlanii's Hovel *House Dres Farmstead *Lake Hlaalu Retreat *Mabrigash Camp *Muth Gnaar *Selfora *Serkamora *Shad Astula *Silent Mire *Tal'Deic Fortress Ruins *Abandoned Crypt *Bamz-Amschend *Black Gate *Bthanual **Lower Bthanual *Eidolon's Hollow *Forgotten Crypts *Gedna Relvel's Tomb *Knife Ear Grotto *Mzithumz *Narsis Ruins *Norenen-dur *Obsidian Gorge *Old Mournhold *Rkugamz *Shrine of Saint Veloth *The Corpse Garden Caves *Berezan's Mine *Darkshade Caverns *Deepcrag Den *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Taleon's Crag *Tears of Amun-Shae *Triple Circle Mine Landmarks *Coiled Path Landing *Dire Bramblepatch *Fang Spires *Grove of the Abomination *Lake Amaya *Lake Hlaalu *Malak's Maw *Padomaic Ocean *Redoran Pier *Shrine to Saint Rilms *Smuggler's Slip *Thir River *Vale of the Ghost Snake *Valus Mountains Gallery Deshaan Map.jpg|Map of Deshaan. Mournhold (Online).png|Mournhold, The capital of the Great House Indoril. Narsis (Online).png|Narsis, The capital of the Great House Hlaalu. Tel'DeicFortressReplace.png|Tal'Deic Fortress, a stronghold of the Great House Redoran. Hlaalu banner 2.png|The Banner of House Hlaalu seen throughout Narsis. Deshaan Sneak (Legends) DWD.png|Deshaan Sneak in . Deshaan Avenger (Legends) DWD.png|Deshaan Avenger in . Appearances * ** ''(Mournhold only) * * ** ** * Notes Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Regions